batman's pokemon adventure part 1
by globertrods
Summary: I'm writing astory about batman and ash so after batman goes to palet town to find some destruction that happened because of picachu, he sees ash battle with pokemon and decides to go with ash on a pokemon adventure. also i made some characters different like alfred is a cyborg this is my first story so please be nice! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

one nite tom wayne was taking his children and wife to the theater. however, on the way there a bandit stopped them. "i want your cash please" said the bandit  
as he asked for him to hand over his wallet. "i will not give you my money" yelled tom as he and his wife were shot by the bandit and died.  
his sone bruce was scared so he ran down an alley, but the man chased him. as he was running, bruce thought about the day before, when he was with his friends

"hey bruce-man," asked leese, "when you grow up, what job will you have?"  
"i will fight crime," said bruce "what about you?"  
"i think i am a fireman," said leese  
"why?"  
"because. . ."

but before he could remember more, bruce fell down a manhole in the middle of the road. but his fall broke by the layer of water on the cement below  
"how did I survive" he thought. But suddenly there was a bat near him bruce was scarred so he fell down again. He saw many more bats and also other creatues  
that looked like a bat but seemed to have special powers. but before he could think about it, a bat hit him in the head and he fell asleep

Chapter 2

ten years later, a boy named ash cashum was waking up. today would be pretty special, thought ash, since today I will become a pokemon master.  
today was the day that pokemon would be given to the best of the town, so they could battle the gyms and gain beadges to give to the leauge and show off to freinds  
so ash made himeself many things for breakfast including eggs and bacn with some toast and syrp and then went to profesor okas house to get a pokemon.

however, oks said "ash you are too late so instead you cant have a pokemon"  
"but i need a pokemon" said ash who was already sad "because without one i will not be a pokemon master!"  
"you canot be a pokemon master" said oakes "in fact, i dont think you could even be a pokemon masSTAR!" but then he had a thought  
"i guess you can have a different pokeomn" said okaes  
"thank you" said ash "what pokeomn?"  
"i dont know i found it in the lab yesterday" said okes giving him a poke ball

ash looked at the poke ball. this would be his friend forever, so it was important. suddenly he stopepd

"okas"  
"what?"  
"how will i feed this pokemon?"  
"ash," said okeas, "are you scared"  
ash thought about what okas asked "i think so" he saud  
"ash, it is easy to take care of pokemon if you are frieds with it. think about your mother. she feeds you and does it because she likes to see you happy.  
it is like that with pokemon sometimes too."  
ash looked at the poke ball. sudeely, he new he could do it. he thew the poke ball on the floor and screamed "i chus YOU, picahu!"  
suddenly the sky turned dark (although they didnt know that because they were inside) and a mose came out of the ball  
"is that a mose?" asked ash as he looked at the mose  
"it is a picachu" said okaes "which is a very powerful thunder pokemon"  
picachu looked at ash. sudeenly, he jumped in the air and yelled "picachu!" and spread thunder to every wall  
"NOOOO! PICJACHU" yelld ash "NOOOOOOOOO"

Chapter 3

batman looked up at his computer.  
"afled," he asked "i see some destruction in a town called palet"  
"its nothing" said alfred, who was a cyborg  
"youre wrong," said batman "i have not seen electric streams like this is many years"  
"if you are so sure then you should go see for yourself" said alfred  
"yes" said batman "but first i need to get suplies"

batman pressed a button under his chair. suddenyl his desk unfolded to be a lot of weapons and inventions. first batman took his baterangs, which were  
to throw at enemies far away and come back if he threw them right. next he took the bat grapple hook, which was used to grab on to high places and fly up  
there. next batman took a laser rifl. suddenly batman stopped. he looked at his hand which was over a round ball that he had found ten years ago in the sewer.  
"i wonder if i will need this" asked batman to himself. he had found it in the sewer when he fell down when his parents werte hsot.

"sir you are running out of time" said alfred

"yeah i guess" said batman as he grabbed the ball and flew over to his car.

the batcar was waitin for batman next to the exit to the batcave. it was full of rockets to shoot at enemies as well as plenty of gas so he would never  
need tostop for gas when he was running from joker.

"alfred" asad batman as he got in the car  
"what?"  
"make syre to go take care of crime wheil i am gone"  
a;dred looked at batman "but you took the inventions"  
"no alfred, i installed them in you last week"

then batman left to go look at the trouble

Chapter 4

as batman came into palet, he noticed ash with the mose.

"i shuld ask that person about the descturcion," thought batman "hey you"

ash looked around and saw batman in the batcar

"what" asked ash as he looked at batman

"did you see some streams of thuner a small time bacl?"

"yes," said ash "it was caused by my pichaucu"

"then i must defeat you!" yelled batman as he got out of the car  
batman fied his laser at ash, but ash dodged out of the way

suddenly, ash became focused.  
"picachu," he said, "now we have a real battle to fighte"  
ash grabbed picachu and started to block the laser blasts with him because the enegery was absorbed into him.  
batman saw that ash was blocking the lasers, so he also started using batarangs while he fired the laser. so batarangs hit ash and picachu.  
but soon picachu was full of power. picachu looked at ash and ash knew what he meant. ash blocked one more laser blast, then threw picachu at batman.  
since picachu was full of all of the laser blasts, he released a large amount of thunder streams that took batman by surpise and he was shocked.  
batman fell over and feinted for a second, but his suit revived him and he jumped to his feet. but the electric had destroyed the laser rifle, so batman was the  
one that was defeated

"we did it, picahcu" yelled ash. he and pciahuc fist bumped.  
"and you" said ash "why did you want to kill us"  
"i didnt" said batman "i thought you were casuing destuction so i wanted to stop you. instead though i think i see tghat you are not evil"  
"thats true" said ash "i actually am just trying to be a pokemon master"  
but batman wasnt listeneing, because he had noticed the pokemon ball on ashs belt. he grabbed at his pack of inventions and found the sphere he had  
brought along.  
"thats a poke ball" said ash "it stores pokemon"  
"is there a pokemon in it?" asked batman, who was gaining tears in his eye  
"no" said sah "but we can fill it with a poekomon"

"i think" said batman "i want to learn more about pokemon."  
then ash had an idea.  
"why dont you come with us"  
batman looked up.  
"sure" he said "that seems like a good idea. but only so long as i can continue to protect people from destuction"  
"okay" said ash "the first thing we need to do is fight the gym leader in the pewtwr city. but first you need a pokemon"  
"you will need to catch one" said okes "i dont have any more"  
"i think we can figure this out" said ash

Chapter 5

At the batcave, alfred was watching the computer. suddenly, a warning came up  
"batman heading into danger" it said  
alfried pulgged his brain into the computer system so he could find where the signal was coming from  
"it only looks like batman is going to pewter city" thought alfred when he found the signal "what could have danger there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 6

batman pickup his phone.  
"alfred, i dont have time to hear about the danger right now" said batman. then he hung up.  
"we should decide what pokemon you should catch" said ash as they walked. "pokemon need to be chosen because of the pson that cchooses them."  
batman thought for a while. "are there bat pokemon?"  
"i dont know" said ash  
"how can we find out?" asked batman  
"well if we find bats they might be pokemon"  
"i know where to find bats" said batman "can we go to arkham city?"  
"yes" said ash "but does arkham have a gym?"  
"yes" said batman "comissioner gordon has been the gym master for mayn years therE"  
"who is that" said ash  
"he somtimes calls me" said batman "and helps to avoid destruciton"  
"what type of pokemon does he use?"  
"he isknown for his fairy pokemon," said batman "like jigglepuff"  
suddenly ash stopped walking.  
"batman"  
"what?"  
there were people in front of them.  
"who are yu" asked batman as they walked toward them  
"we protect the world from destruction" said one of the person  
suddenly batman was very scarred. a cat pokemon came out.  
"we want that picachu" it said and pointed at ash  
"i dont think you protect from desctuciont" yelled batman "you cause it!"  
batman got in his car and started firing missles at them. ash immediately asked picachu to fire some thunder at them.  
"were team rocket!" they said and ran away. batman got out of the car and ash put picachu in a poke ball.  
"we need to be careful" said ash "and go to arkham city."

Chapter 7

okaes was checking the computer and saw that ash hadnt uploaded any pokoemon  
"that boy" said okaes  
he picked up his phone and called ash.  
"ash i think you havent gotten any pokemon"  
"i had a problem because batman doesnt have pokemon yet so were going to go find some bats"  
"not all bats are pokmon" said okaes  
"i know" said ash  
"but i think its a good iade" said oak "but if you want to find bat pokemon, you should use ur pokedex. if put it in your pocket before you left"  
"thanks but no thanks" said ash "because we know where some bats are and we think some of them are not bats"  
"you will go far" said okes and hung up.  
but suddenly he heard a noise behind him and he looked up. there were two people behind him called team rocket.  
"we need to know where ash and batman are going" said jesse  
"they are going to arkham" said oakes feeling threatened  
"thanks now were going to go there and take the picachu from ash" said james  
"only if you can get away from me" said oakes as his arms turned into metal guns with rockets on the top. but they were already gone.  
oakes picked up the phone because he needed to call an old firend

Chapter 8

batman went down the hole that he fell down.  
"i remember there being weird bats down here" he said. he started to look around with lights in his mask that came out his eyes. as he looked around, he saw some bats but also saw something strange.  
"those arent just bats" said ash "theyr zoobats!"  
so batman threw the pokeball at one. it sucked it up ans started rolling around. it looked like it was going to open up, so batman glue it shut with an invention he had until it stopped rolling.  
"that was smart" said ash "now you have a zoobat"  
"good" said batman. he was a bit sad because hid parnets died near here. ash saw him crying  
"we shold go away and find the gym" he said  
"yeah" said batman  
they decided to climb out the hole and took a look around. but suddenly batman saw someone who he didnt recognize.  
"arent you the bandut?" he screamed and ran to his car to fire rockets  
"yes" said the man "i killed your parnst years ago because i was scarred"  
suddenly batman stopped. he gripped the newly caught zoobat in his hand and said "theres only a way to settle this with pokemon"

the bandit threw out some pokemon which were snorlax and articuno. snorlax was a pretty powerful pokemon but articuno was an ice bird and better.  
batman threw out a pokemon he had but the ball wouldnt open because he forgot to unglue it. so instead he took out a flamethrower in his wristwatch  
and fired at the pokeball to melt the glue. suddenly the zoobat came out.

"this is pokemon i caught because i fell down this hoel" said batman, and the bandit was surprised.  
"snorlx use eat" said the bandit, and the snorla bit at the zoobat. however he missed and almost ate he bandit instead.  
"silly pokemon" said the bandit, and so he asked athe berd to use the ice beam.  
"zoobat nows your chance" said batman as he used his flamethrower to block the ice beam. zoobat started to fly around and make noises that were terrible  
but batman didnt care becauswe he somtiems made those noises too.  
"batman lok out!" screamed ash because snorlx was charging at him. so ash jumped in fornt of snorlax but snorlax just ate hum and kept going.  
so batman punched the bandit until he fainted and then ran after the snorlx who was trying to escaoe by climbing a nearby buiklding.  
however batman used the batipecac to fire at the snolrxa so that he thew up ash.

"ewwwww" said ash "did you get the bandit?"  
"yes" said batman "but lets get some lunch im hungry"

Chapter 9

"so why you called batman" askede ash as they ate hamburgers.  
"because my firneds called me bruce-man" said batman "when i was a child"  
"so is your real named bruce then" asked ash.  
"i cant tell you" sid batman "becaus eits a secret" but ash was right.  
suddenly misty walked in.  
"who are you" asked ash who thought seh was pretty.  
"hi im misty" said misty "but everyone calls me cassy"  
"which do you like better" said ash.  
"i like misty" said misty.  
"then ill call you that" said ash. "what do you do in your fee time"  
"im tryin to train pokemon" said mistty "areyou going to be going to the gym"  
"yeah" said batman who suddenly cami into the ocnversaiotn  
"i hear theres a new leader there" said misty  
"a new leader?" screamed batman, who new thta something must be wrong  
"yeah he uses clwon pokemon like mr mime and stuff" said misty  
"could gordon have switched pokemon" said ash to batman  
"no, gordon likes fairy pokemon" said batman "this is maybe some supervillan"  
"then we have to defeat him screamed ash  
"yeah" said batman paying the bill  
"do you want to come with us?" said ash to misty  
"sounds fun" said misty

Chapter 10

alfreied was watching the computer when the phone rang  
"is batman there" asked aoeks  
"no" said alfried "hes gone"  
"you need to give him a message" said okes "since they are going to arkham and theres danger there"  
alfreid sarted to tyoe on the computer "but they were going to pweter"  
"i wish" said oakes "and team rocket is going to be there at arkham"  
"wait, you mean" said alfried  
"yes." said oakes "theu might meet the new gym leader there"  
"and then" said alfried "there will be a lot f destruction"  
alfired hung up his smartphone and started to try to find out what happened. he typed on the computer, but it started to have colors everywhere like it  
wasnt working. suddenly afried had an idea and started to take the computer apart. in the computer there was a picahchu stuck in the wires and was casuing  
shorting everywhere. alfreid picked up the piachcu and put it into a poke ball so he could use it later. then the computer was working again and he saw  
that batman was already in arkham. and he also saw that he had a email from a name he didnt recognize


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 11

ash took out hid poekdex to show misty.

"oakes gave this to me before i left" said ash " so i could find poekmon more easily but so far i havent nbeeded it"

"you must be pretty good at finding pokemon" said misty "could you teach me how?"

"sure" said ash. but then batman came in.

"im ready to go to the gym if you are" he said. but then alfreid gave him a call on his smartphone.

"hey someone hacked into our computer" said alfried

"how did they do it" questioned batman, shocked

"they used a picachu that they put into the computer so it would short out. so now i need you to download an app i made to get onto the compjuter

system so that they cant hack in again."

"okay" said batman "ash do you have a smartphone"

"yeah" said ash "my dad gave it to me before i left"

"that's so cool that you have one" said misty

"we need to download an app so that we can use my computer" said batman "beacuse picachus cant fit in smart phones so they cant be hacked"

"okay" said ash "also can i have a laser"

"yeah thats a good idea" said batman giving him a laser

"then lets go to the gum" said ash, since they had all the inventions they needed

"okay" said the other twom and rode to the gym in the batcar

Chapter 12

"batman" said ash as he was heading for the gym door

"what" asked batman

"if theres evil people in there we shouldnt sign in at the front desk" screamed ash

sudden;y batman stopped and turned around "youre right" he said "lets sneak in the back"

batman ash and misty walked to the bacj of the gym which was arkham asylum

"i can break in because i have put many peopole here before" said batman "but you need to be quite"

suddenly comiffioner gordon walked up behind batman

"batman" he said "take this jigglepuff to defeat the new gym leader"

but batman gave it back to him "no i cant anyway so ash will have to"

ash looked at batman "okay"

gordon started to clmb up the wall and batman climb up faster than he did. but then the wall was too slippery, so batman started to use some of his inventions

to stay on the way and no fall. gordon didnt have inventions so he just fell off.

batman got to the window and threw a batrope down so ash and misty and gordon could climb up

"gordon, how did you fall off and not be hurt" asked batman

"i landed on jigglepuff" said gordon

"see" said misty "its a goof thing that batman did not take jigglepuff"

Chapter 13

the bandit met team rocket while he was lying in the road

"hi" they siad

"who are you" he asked

"were team rocket" they said "and were looking for ash"

"so am i" said the bandit "beacuse he punching me and took my snorlax somewhere"

"mabye we can just work toegher for a while"

"yeah" said the bandit who got up "i think so"

Chapter 14 so i turned in my story in class and it got a c+ so i guess its above average! :}

ash walked into the gym where he saw the gym leader.

"hi im the joker" said the gym leader "hahahaha so you think you can beat me lets see!"

the joker sent out two poekomn that both looked like fish, but were clowns one was mr mime and one was a clownfish.

"see joker you cant win because of this" screamed ash as he sent out picachu and a pokemon he caught earlier

picahcu starting throwing thunder streams around but they all went into the clown fish because it wasw made of water and conducted electricity

ashs other pokemon starting hitting mr mime but mr mime used a bloick move and it didnt work

then the joker started to laugh and fire his poekmon at ash

the fish hit ash and he was shocked because it was full of picachus electricety. ash fell over.

"you cant win" chuckled the joker "because i am a pokemon master"

but then, ashs other pokemon took off a mask and was actually batman!

"you lose, joker" screamed batman as he punched him a lot in different places

then batman took out some batcuffs and handcuffed the joker and asked misty to hold him so he couldnt run away

"joker did you hack me" asked batman

"no" said the joker "it nust have been someone else"

"someone like us" said team rocket as they came throug hthe ceiling "and now we want the picachu"

suddenly ash realized "you want piachu because he will help you hack other computers"

"yes said team rocket "because your piachu is the best hacking piachu weve ever seen"

then team rocket took the joker and went out the ceiling

then a member of the gym came up

"because you beat the gym leader you get badges" she said although she wasnt as pretty as misty. then she gave them to batman misty ash and gordon

"wow" said ash "i never htough wed get here so soon"

"but it will be hard to defeat them both" said batman "and they may cause some destruction before we do"

Chapter 15

then alfred caled batman "now that you are safe i can tell you that i got an email telling me you would be attacked there"

"thats strange alfried" said batman "who was it from"

"it was from a person named oakes who i know but he was forwarding it from a person named who wasnt named who he knows so i dont think hes evil"

"but it could have been hacked" said batman "so you shouldnt trust it again"

"and also can you please sned misty a smartphone so she can be on the compter to please" asked ash

"okay" said alfried "also im going to move palet over to the batcave so that oakes can help us to wihtout going over the computer"

okay said ash and batman and they left the gym


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 16

alfried was moving palet town over to the bat cave so oeks could help.

"oeks" said alfred "i know you are a cyborg to so could you please help me move the buildoings"

"yeah sure" said oekas, although he was a different cyborg and not as good at moving buildings

"i was thinking" said oeks as he moved a building "whether we should try to find more help"

"i think we should" said alfied "since theres going to be some destruction going on because joker and team rocket are together and batman is with ash

so its hard for him to get to it

"oh and oakes" said alfried "who sent you that email that you sent to me."

"if you got an email from me it was not from me" said oakes "becayuse i actually didnt send you an email"

suddenly alfried was alFRAID.

"so it was a hack" he said "which means there is a picachu in your computer. and who put it there?"

okes opened his computer and took ou tthe picachu

"it seems to me" said oakes "that there is maybe somebody else who is trying to make things happen" then he put the picachu back in the computer

"why did you do that?" asked alfried

"because if my computer is no lnger hacked then the hacker will no that we no that he hacked my coputer" said oakes "and now we have to tell ash

to not email me pokemon because there is a piachuia in it"

Chapter 17

now that ash and batman had gotten one badge, they decided to go back to palet town to see oakes and decide where to go next

but as they went there, they found out that the city was gone

"batman" screamed ash "where is palet town"

batman was sad since there was a lot of desctruction, but he kept his temper and said "idk"

suddenly batman stopped and screamed

"what is it batman" said ash

"its the bandit" said batman pointing to a tree.

the bandit was sitting in the tree to be hidden, but since batman had noticed him he climbed down.

so ash started to run at him and punching with picahuca throwing thunder streams. however the bandit was pretty quick and found a way to block ash but was

still shocked by the thunder streams some. then the bandit thew out some poekmon. one was snoralx.

"its time to feel some pain" he answered and told the poekmon to attack with fire and water

but batman was pretty quick and started dodging around the streams. then he thew out zoobat who started making noises to confuse the enemy.

snorlax fell asleep because he neede to gain some hp. but suddenly the bandit thew out a groudon

"this pokemon and i are really good together" said tghe bandit "and you cant really defeat us."

then groudon started to charge at ash who had to stop punching the bandit to get away.

"batman" said ash "we need to get away"

so batman and ash ran away in the batcar, but on the way away ash noticed that the bandit was someone he knew.

"batman, i see GARY" answered ash.

ash also noticed that gary had captured misty and gordon

Chapter 18

"ash" said batman "we probably arent strong enough to beat the bandit and maybe we shold train some before we do"

"yes" said ash "so lets go to the gym in pewter city now"

however batman got a cal on his smartphone

"batman" said alfried "we were the ones to take palet town"

"okay i undestand" said batman

"batman, since you are busy on the phone can i drive" said ash, and since he knew that he couldnt phone and drive batman let him drive

"also" said alfried "do not email oakes because there is a picahuc in his computer"

suddenly ash stopped really wuickly

"why" he asked

"becasue before we took palet someone broke into the office" said afried

"it must have been gary" said batman

ash was scarred but he started driving again

"lets train real quick" said batman "so we can not have them be captured for long"

Chapter 19

ash and batman drove up to the gym in pewter city

"this is where they practice rock attacks" said ash

suddenly the doors opened and somebody stepped out

"are you here to beat the gym" he asked "or should i go back inside"

"we wamt tp beat the gym and practice" said ash

then the man started to run away from the gym because it was transforming into a poekemon trainer

"i didnt realize that we would have to beat the gym" said batman

then batman took out some inventions and gave them to ash so that they could beat the gym, which had gotten legs and arms but hadnt changed

first ash sent piachuchu to attack the poekomn that were coming out the gym doors, then he grappled onto the side and tried to punch it

however the gym was to strong and ash could not punch correctly

suddenly batman came along with rockets on his feet and grabbed ash so he wouldnt fall.

"we need to use strategy" said batman "since this is even more powerful than gary maybe!"

then batman had an idea

"lets use some rockets" he said, and started to fire rockets from the batmobile at the gym, but he turned on the star fox music on his radio first

ash started tp run around trying to find rockets that didnt destroy themselves when they hit th gym and gave them to batman

then though the gym started firing pokemon right at them, and if they were hit by the pokemon it would use a move on them

but ash started hitting the pokemon with the rockets he had so that would fly back and hit the gym instead

because of the rockets the gym blew up

"that was close batman" said ash

"yeah and im out of rockets" said batman

then a gym worker came up.

"good job beating the gym" he said "since you did you get these badges"

"thanks" said ash "but we needed to learn from this so we can get better"

"and i dont think we learned enough" said batman "so can you tell us where the next gyn is"

"the next gym is not a place you want to go to" said the gym worker

"but we have to"

"its actually the water gym and you need to swim to get there"

"okay" said batman knowing they would take his boat

Chapter 20

alfreid and oakes were on the internet trying to find some stuff to help batman and ash

"i cant find any help" said aokes

"well we need to" said alfried "so that they can use it"

then alfried stopped

"i forgot this computer is hacked i shouldnt relaly use it" he said

"hey this is good to know" said aokes who had found a website "it says that the gym leader at the water gym is called the penguin"

then alfried screamed


End file.
